The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits (ICs) has resulted in smaller devices which consume less power, yet provide more functionality at higher speeds than before. The miniaturization process has also resulted in stricter design and manufacturing specifications. Pre-manufacture checking and testing are performed to make sure that a semiconductor circuit can be made and will function as designed. Parasitic parameter extraction, or RC extraction, is a common checking procedure. At advanced technology nodes where semiconductor circuit density is high, the amount of data to be processed in an RC extraction increases. As a result, it becomes more difficult to achieve the desired accuracy at an acceptable processing speed.